


Hide and Seek

by Beelzebumons



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, im too tired to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzebumons/pseuds/Beelzebumons
Summary: Sidon is feeling playful.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Sup everyone i literally have been working on this for way too long. it's just porn with a bit of cute dialogues. thats what u get until im done with chapter 12 of Homesick lmao
> 
> Enjoy!!

 

It’s late enough in the day that the sun is starting to set. Orange hues bleed into the sky while the cicadas remain loud as ever, and Link knows he’ll have to hurry.  

He darts through the forest of Lanayru, zigzagging between the trees and almost tripping on branches a few times. He jumps above twirling roots, striding past an alarmed group of red bokoblins, heading for the nearest cave where he could hide safely.

As soon as he finds one, he sits there, hidden away from the monster that had been endlessly chasing him. He’s completely out of breath, his Hylian tunic growing much too hot for him to handle. A cold sweat forms on the back of his head as he sits utterly still, concealing any sign of his presence like defenseless prey. He breathes as subtly as he can, feeling a intense shudder overcoming him once he hears steps in the grass right outside.

“I know you’re around here.” Link can hear a voice, one that drags out the words as they’re pronounced. “Show yourself to me.”

What was the point of showing himself, after he’d spent so long finding a good hiding spot? But truth be told, the Hylian doesn’t believe his hiding spot is as good as he previously thought. He’ll be spotted soon, he knows how close he is, he’s screwed -

“I found you!”

“Ah!-” Letting out a startled gasp, Link jumps at the sudden call. The tall creature’s teeth flash in a mischievous grin, and his head-tail wags, giving away his true intentions before lunging towards the Hylian. His heartbeat picks up a frantic pace, threatening to hammer his chest open in a moment’s panic.   

“You cannot run away from me,” Sidon says, his pupils narrowed to thin lines, gleaming with satisfaction. His hands place themselves upon Link’s ankles, trapping him in his seat to prevent him from escaping. And even when Link tries to wiggle away, he’s too sore to move an inch.

Well, it looks like he’s lost again.

_ Alright, I give up,  _ he signs defeatedly, letting his weight fall back onto the ground. He’s much too exhausted to go on, and if he’s true to himself, he doesn’t mind losing that much anymore.  _ It’s a bit unfair, though. You have sharper senses than I do. _

“There is not much I can do to change that, unfortunately,” Sidon replies with a titter, letting go of Link’s ankles and shifting until he sits at his side. “Is that why you cheated? I’m fairly certain you are not supposed to run away when caught during a game of hide and seek.”

Link playfully pushes at his prince’s shoulder, scoffing at his words.  _ What, you think this is a game?  _ He asks,  _ I’m training to escape monsters after breaking all my weapons. You’d be surprised how much that happens. _

“Of course, my darling,” Sidon muses, not even half-believing his lover’s words. “There are a few things to work on then, considering I am not as fast as a lizalfos, nor am I as heavy as a Hinox. Will you be alright, Hero of Hyrule?”

_ I’ve always been alright,  _ he signs a pretty smile tugging at his lips.  _ Now, it’s your turn to hide, isn’t it? _

A charming puff of laughter leaves the prince. “Oh, is it?” He asks, putting a hand to his chest. “So training is done, I see. Well, then…”

Sidon slowly drags himself back up, stretching a little beforehand. Link can’t help but stare at the movement of his muscles as he does, wetting his lower lip and giving a playful whistle. A grin spreads across the prince’s features in response - he just  _ knows _ how gorgeous he is, doesn’t he?

“The rule that I cannot hide underwater is lifted, because I am the Zora Prince and I’ve decided so!” Sidon suddenly pipes up, and Link is sure he’s never heard him say anything so rapidly before. His mouth opens in surprise as if he were about to speak, to tell him to wait, but the prince is already gone, disappearing from Link’s sight as he darts out of the cave.

_ Dammit,  _ Link thinks to himself as he scrambles back up, swatting the dust off his pants and letting his gaze flicker left and right outside the cavern. The next thing he hears is a loud splash in the nearby lake, one that could only ever be produced by someone of Sidon’s height, obviously - Well, Link supposes taking a swim isn’t so bad when the weather is so nice.

He removes his Hylian tunic and his trousers, setting them against a tree to be picked back up later. He hesitates one moment about removing his undergarments as well, but… After all, Sidon’s already seen him naked. Besides, he’d like his stuff to stay dry if he’s going to have to dress back up after they’re done with their little game.

He lets his underwear fall to the grass, throwing it with the rest of his clothes. With careful steps, he joins the lakeside, slowly dipping in the chilly waters and shivering through it. It still brings him relief after he’d spend so much time running around, at least.

He scans the surroundings, looking for a giant Zora prince somewhere at the surface. But no, knowing Sidon, he’s most likely hiding behind a rock underwater - does he  _ really _ expect Link to dive and find him?

_ Fine,  _ he thinks to himself with a sigh. Filling his lungs with air, his chest heaves, and he submerges himself in the lake. The water turns his vision blurry, but surely he would notice if a bright red shark-person were swimming around, right? He searches for him, remaining in one spot for now to get a general idea of the potential hiding spots the prince could’ve chosen. He breathes in again as he emerges, shaking his head around to somehow dry his face off.

And out of nowhere, a pair of hands grabs at his ankles once more, pulling him in the water without warning.

With an splash and a yell, he finds himself underwater once again, his heart beating at full force when he opens his eyes to find what captured him.

Sidon appears in front of him, a full grin across his face as his golden eyes bore into Link’s own. The sudden sight has Link’s body jumping in surprise, and he barely has any time to react before the prince moves forward, pressing his lips against his own in a quick, yet enticing kiss that sends yet another shiver through Link’s body.

They both swim back to the surface, and Link breathes in, taking back the air that had left his lungs in bubbles. Strong arms wrap themselves around Link’s waist, pulling him towards Sidon until there’s no space left between them.

“You lost again,” Sidon says, swaying with the ripples in the water. “I got you before you could find me. You really are terrible at this game.”

Link lets out a laugh, his fingers gently running along the prince’s headfin.  _ Since when was the prey supposed to look for the hunter? That’s not how hide and seek works. _

“If you say so,” Sidon hums against his forehead, kissing him here and there with enough affection to have the Hylian’s entire upper half flushing red. “So tell me, my love,” the prince muses, pulling away just slightly so his golden eyes can find their way to Link’s lips. “You were speaking of a ‘reward’, were you not?”

The playful smile finds home across Link’s face again, his hands sliding onto the prince’s chest and resting there. He plays at his skin in gentle circles, his lips forming a pouty expression and ready to kiss anywhere his lover would allow it.  _ Was I? I can’t remember. _

“Oh, please, my darling,” Sidon laughs, and Link can feel the Zora’s thigh gently sliding between his legs, intentionally grinding. “I can sense that you want much more than a swim with me.”

“Ah,” Link’s lips part in a slow sigh, his teeth then sink into his lower lip. Honestly, he can’t hide anything from the prince - It’s no surprise that a hint of arousal already shows itself just from having his bare body hugged against Sidon’s own. Perhaps it’s just his youth and impetuousness speaking, but at least Sidon doesn’t seem to mind. No, he looks like he could eat him up, rather. Perfect.

A low hum rumbles inside the prince’s chest, resonating through Link and giving him all the more reasons to shudder in excitement. Sidon grabs at his chin, pulling it up until Link’s head is hanging back above the water to stare upon the bite marks carved into him just the night before.

“Beautiful,” Sidon utters, tilting Link’s head to get a good look of the little scars and bruises. Link knows how much the prince likes these, how proud he is whenever they are shamelessly shown off. “I cannot help but remember the way you squirmed beneath me last night, and the sounds that left your mouth...”

_ Please,  _ Link signs hurriedly, his hips making a rolling motion to grind his hardening cock against the prince’s thigh.

“‘ _ Please’  _ what, my sweet Link?” Sidon retracts his leg for now, eliciting a disappointed whimper from the Hylian. Link bites at his lower lip once again, the frustration making itself known into his gut when the prince denies him, even if he knows damn well that he wants it just as much.

_ You know I can’t handle it when you talk to me like that, it turns me on so much,  _ Link signs, desperately floating towards his prince and placing his lips upon his collarbone, giving an open-mouthed kiss.  _ Touch me. _

Sidon's pupils swell, growing into his vibrant irises in obvious eagerness. “Impatient, are we?” He murmurs against his pointed ear, and it flicks in response. “And always so gorgeous when you ask for it, you treasure,” he adds, and he bends himself down, pulling down at the Hylian’s bottom lip with a thumb to welcome Sidon’s mouth for a heated, passionate kiss.

It’s the kind of kiss that deepens quickly, so good that Link can’t help but moan into it. All the blood rushes to his face and between his legs, making him forget about the chill in the water, making him crave another round of what they’d done the previous night. He ruts against Sidon’s thigh, sighing into the kiss and and letting out a pleading whine, one that has the Zora’s tail twitching in a slight wag.

When they part, Link’s head is hanging, his eyes searching for Sidon’s body underwater. But he does much more than look; His hand slides down, deeper into the water and against the prince’s body until he palms his swelling slit.

“You’re eager to touch as well,” Sidon muses with a low hum, his hips gently pushing against his hand. “We shouldn’t remain here too long. As much as I want to make love to you underwater, I doubt you will survive the lack of air.”

Link gives a pout, though he’s well-aware that Sidon is right. He nods quietly, his fingers playing with the opening.

“Ah- My love,” Sidon murmurs his name, his grip on Link’s waist tightening in a surprised twitch. It’s so satisfying, to have the prince shuddering in his hands by the magic of a few touches. Keeping himself afloat isn’t so easy while he’s sliding his fingers up and down, but the will to please him, and the pride he feels as Sidon’s lashes flutter down wins over everything else.

It doesn’t take long for it to be enough; Sidon’s cocks slowly emerge, give themselves to his talented strokes.

Link sighs with a bite on his bottom lip, and he can’t see much of his prince like this, but he can  _ feel  _ them, his twitching lengths, dripping with precum into the water while Link thumbs at one of the heads. He’s grown harder than he can realize, but he can’t spend time on giving himself relief while Sidon wears the most beautiful expression as he’s being pleasured.

“Try to not excite me too much,” he suddenly whispers against Link’s pointed ear, causing it to shudder. “I do not have any lubricant on me. Do you?”

Oh, right.

Link doesn’t, either. He didn’t exactly expect their little game to take such an exciting turn, and all they’re left with now is their aching arousals and their hands underwater.

No, Link has better plans.  _ I know another way you can fuck me,  _ he signs, and he can just  _ feel _ the twitch of Sidon’s cock against his thigh as he leans back to swim to the shore. The prince follows eagerly, his hands lingering on the Hylian’s hips and pressing his fingers onto the skin.

They share another lazy, languid kiss, their bodies dancing against each other shortly before they reach the land. Link finds himself lying on his back, his head cradled by the grass while Sidon hovers above him.

“You look wonderful, my dear,” Sidon utters with a shaky sigh, and Link wants to say just as much - but it’s hard to concentrate on signing when his giant lover is trapping him between his arms, peering into his eyes with an intense hunger.

Taking a quick look around, Link notices that they’re completely alone in the wild - not that he would care, if someone were to walk in on this scene. It won’t stop him from beckoning to his prince with a hand, having him move forward until the two lengths are right in front of his face and begging for attention.

Link decides that he won’t use his hands. He parts his lips, wetting them with a swipe of his tongue before it gives a long lick across one of the prince’s cocks.

“Oh my-” Sidon trembles above him, obviously trying his best to not shove it all at once into the Hylian’s tempting mouth. Link gives another few tentative licks, taking his time to taste the prince’s excitement and feeling himself growing all the harder from it.

“You’re a gift,” Sidon sighs between his sharp teeth, one of his hands resting atop of Link’s head while his fingers hug around the damp hair. The Hylian can’t help but grin in satisfaction before he takes his lover into his mouth, his lips stretching around his thickness and his tongue consuming all that it can reach. He’ll never get tired of this, of the way Sidon’s hips struggle to stay in place, of the wetness that stains his own lips.

He barely realizes how hard he gets, and how much drips along his cock and onto his abdomen. Sliding his hand down, he briefly touches, until the prince is slowly sliding his length deeper into his mouth.

“Mmh-” the Hylian lets out a quiet, muffled moan as he feels his mouth being filled to the brim, but it’s more out of surprise than discomfort. His hands find their way back to Sidon’s hips, settling upon them without force as the prince pulls out slowly.

“Do you like this?” Sidon asks, giving his lover some time to breathe as he brings a hand to his chin. He presses a digit to his bottom lip, smearing the precome while Link can only let his mouth hang open as it begs to be filled once more.

And bless Sidon, he’s quick to understand Link’s needs and knows exactly how to satisfy them. He shifts so the tip of one of his lengths rests on the Hylian’s lips, and Link can’t help but give a few teasing kisses until it’s pushed back into his mouth.

“ _ Fuck- _ ” Sidon hisses, throwing his head back as the sounds drip out of his lips. It’s always a delight to hear them, and it prompts Link to take more of him, until the tip of his nose is pressed against the top of Sidon’s slit.

He makes a mess of his mouth; The saliva and precome coat his lips, run from the corners of his lips down to his chin, and he knows it makes for a perfect sight that Sidon can hardly see in his position. At least he can fully concentrate on the sensation this way, and judging by his trembling sighs and his words of praise, Link can tell he’s doing a good job.

Sidon gives slow thrusts into his throat, always making sure to not hurt his dear Hylian friend as he does; It drives Link into a frenzy as he eagerly licks up everything his prince has to offer, swallowing it all down with wet sounds, and Sidon’s gorgeous voice accompanies him through it. He could let his prince use him like this all day if he wanted; In fact, he’d love to become his little fuck toy every now and then. Hylia, just thinking about this has Link melting in place, the flame of his very being flaring and spreading from his middle, all the way to his cock.

But for now he takes him in, his hips thrusting and humping the air as if it were going to help. His jaw is starting to ache, but there’s no way he’ll tell Sidon to stop; He likes this too much, way too much to even consider pushing him away. Bringing a hand up, he takes hold of the prince’s second cock to stroke it with the same pace.

It seems to be a bit too much to handle - Sidon’s body jolt, his breath hitching in his throat. His movements grow slower by the second, and Link almost wants to grab him by the hips to push him in again, but the prince must have something in mind.

He soon pulls back with a dragged out sigh. Link kisses at the head one last time as if it were being taken away from him forever, and the prince shifts to face him once again, his golden eyes shining with desire and his lips bitten all over.

“I cannot be the only one being pleasured here,” he murmurs, giving a gentle kiss to his flushed cheek. “My gorgeous Link, what would you like me to do?”

The Hylian takes some time to breathe, suddenly hyper aware of how aching the excitation has become.  _ Fuck my thighs,  _ he signs without shame, bringing his legs together and presenting him a warm place to fuck into without restraint.

Sidon’s pupils grow with each word, his large hand resting on top of Link’s knees. “Perfect,” he murmurs, his teeth gleaming into a ravenous grin. “You’re perfect, my beautiful one.”

The endless praise has Link growing even redder than he already was, and honestly, he didn’t think he had enough blood in his body for it to be possible. The water of the lake plays at his legs while Sidon lifts them up, parting them ever so slightly to give room for his two lengths.

Once they’re settled there and right against Link’s own cock, he sighs the air out of his lungs and squeezes the Hylian’s thighs together. Link can’t help but shudder at the contact, letting out a startled whimper from a smiling mouth.

_ You love it when I’m so tight around you,  _ he signs, overcome with pride when he notices the effect his words have on the prince. Something akin to a growl rumbles into his chest as he trembles, but his grip on his lover’s thighs is strong enough to have Link struggling for friction.

“I’ve waited to fuck you for long enough,” Sidon murmurs above him, his half-lidded eyes staring down and devouring Link’s entire self. “Now stay still, my love.”

Link can feel himself twitching at the words, and losing his mind as soon as the prince gives a first long thrust between his thighs. He uses the two of his cocks this time, and it’s an absolute wonder to watch them as they slide between his legs, rubbing against Link’s own length at the same time. It provides him with the friction he’d silently been begging for, and he throws his head back, panting short breaths that soon turn into drawn out moans while his lover uses his body how he pleases.

The sensation and the sight mix together, making Link wish he had the same awareness as Zoras when it came to sex. Sidon is groaning with every thrust, his hips rolling against the Hylian’s thighs as his lengths leave slick trails on Link’s sun-kissed skin. “Everything about you drives me crazy,” Sidon utters, his voice a heavy whisper while he quickens his pace. “Ah- squeeze your thighs together a little more for me, my darling-”

And Link  _ loves  _ to please his dear prince. He gives a quick nod, his head falling to the side as his hair sticks to his damp forehead; and he squeezes, hugging tightly around Sidon’s cocks as they drip in reaction. “Oh Hylia,” Sidon moans, biting at his lower lip in a pleased smile. “Yes, Link, keep it up, just like this…”

Link would love to be the one to take control over Sidon’s reactions, but truth be told, he’s just as much of a mess - the feeling of his prince’s slick lengths grinding against his own is enough to have him letting out a whorish moan, his body bouncing with the force of Sidon’s frantic thrusts. His voice breaks in pitiful whines, his skin searing with the flame the prince had lit up into his core.

He needs just a little more, and he knows he can help himself and the prince like this. He brings a hand down, wraps it around his and one of Sidon’s lengths as he thrusts into it. It gives just a bit more friction, but it’s enough for the prince’s irises to stretch out widely enough that his eyes are almost a pure, obsidian black.

_ You’re so hungry,  _ Link signs, trying his hardest to reach for the prince’s face, to caress his cheek the best he can while he’s being pinned down.  _ You would fuck me every single day if you could, yeah?  _ He signs despite the tremors of pleasure shaking through him, and Sidon bends down, capturing his lips into a sudden, messy kiss.

“ _ Yes, _ ” he purrs, his fingers pressing into his hips. “As long as you let me, my sweet Link.”

The prince’s movements are growing jagged, his breaths heavy as he tries to speak. But Link does it for him instead, signing to the best of his ability -  _ This is all yours,  _ he signs, gesturing to himself.  _ Everything you want, I’ll give it to you. _

“My love-” Sidon moves to kiss at his jaw, nibbling at the already marked skin and running his tongue across it. And the Hylian is close, so close that he barely has any time to warn Sidon, nor does he have the will to keep signing. His hands rest on the ground below, his neck bending back as his voice comes out in hiccupy moans.

Link squeezes his thighs harder, causing the prince to hang his head down with a groan that pushes Link over the edge. Soon, he’s arching his back, his nails digging into the earth and his mouth hanging wide open. The heat mounts in his middle until something inside him snaps, and his legs tremble, his climax shooting through his entire body. The sound that leaves him while his release paints his stomach in thick stripes is a whimper that dances at the tip of his tongue, fading into heavy breaths over the seconds. He rolls his thighs against each other, smothering Sidon’s cocks and watching them drip right onto the Hylian’s skin; He would lick it all up, if he could. But for now, Sidon is still fucking his thighs, his grunts escaping his gritted teeth.

_ Goddesses,  _ Link thinks to himself, his heart pulsating so strongly that he can feel it in his ears; To think him and the prince had simply come out of the domain to play, and here he is, writhing onto the ground as it had all escalated, covered in come while Sidon’s movements slowly come to a halt.

Which is just perfect, because Link had decided to finish him in a different way.

As soon as he’s alert again, he spreads his legs to let Sidon go, eliciting a curious, pleading gaze from the prince. He’s still hard as a rock, obviously needing a bit more stimulation before he can peak as well - Link sits himself upright, giving a light kiss to his collarbone.

_ Just lay back,  _ the Hylian signs, giving a light push so Sidon can rest onto the ground.  _ I want to finish you with my mouth. _

“Oh-” Sidon’s legs spread instinctively, his lips twitching into a content smile as Link kneels down before him. He once again finds himself facing the two monstrous lengths, and he knows just how fun it is to push the prince to his limit just with his tongue.

And it seems to be just what Sidon needed. He lets out a breathy moan as soon as Link’s lips are around him and taking him in again, his tongue swirling around the tip. Each of his movements have the prince letting out different sounds, all of them sounding like music to Link’s fluttering ears as he indulges himself in it all. Sidon’s hand reaches for the back of his head, tugging lightly at his hair as the Hylian’s head moves up and down along one of his shafts - he finds himself in control again, and he’s sure to savor all of it, even if Sidon seems just as close as he was a few moments ago.

“Link- I’m going to come-” He breathes out, his fingers tangling with his hair and his tugging growing a little more insistent. It’s just a warning, as Link knows he doesn’t necessarily want him to pull away. The Hylian allows himself to accelerate his pace, hollowing his cheeks to suck the life out of him while he strokes the other length.

Soon, the prince’s face scrunches up in pleasure as his grip on Link’s hair tightens. He lets out a groan, his face flushing with the intense heat that reaches every inch of his body. He trembles, and his come spills right into Link’s mouth, something that the Hylian welcomes after a desperate longing to taste it onto his tongue. It’s  _ perfect,  _ just the sensation he likes, and he doesn’t mind if a little bit does spill down his throat.

And as he pulls back, he lets his tongue stick out ever so slightly, just enough for the prince to see the mess he’s made - he gently grabs at his chin as he comes down, watching with wonder under multiple angles before coming closer to kiss him and lick it up himself.

“Mmh-” Link muffles a startled gasp at the unexpected action, his mouth parting around the prince’s slender tongue and Sidon smirks as he pulls back; His lips are wet with his own come, his tongue darting out to lick at whatever remains.

If Link weren’t so tired, he would get hard again.

“You are truly gifted,” Sidon says, slowly coming down from it all, letting his body relax. “No matter what you please me with, you always end up turning me into a noisy mess…”

The prince stops his sentence to breathe, his chest heaving gracefully while he does. “Though you were also quite loud. I should hope you can make yourself quiet in the wild, when the monsters are after you.”

Link’s face reddens, his legs closing in embarrassment.  _ I guess I’ll just have to hide. _

And with a soft smile, Sidon reaches for him, his arm wrapping around his shoulders and bringing him closer for an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

“I will always be more than happy to help you train, then.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
